


they laugh, we don't think it's funny

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Gerard is standing on the speakers, leaning forward, screaming into his microphone, sweat pouring down his face, smearing the makeup he’d so carefully applied just an hour before. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	they laugh, we don't think it's funny

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 sighs why does this exist]

_Gerard is standing on the speakers, leaning forward, screaming into his microphone, sweat pouring down his face, smearing the makeup he’d so carefully applied just an hour before. His shoulder length hair is hanging in his face, lank with sweat from the show and a couple of week’s worth of general dirt and grease. Gerard’s not the cleanest man at the best of times and living in a van doesn’t exactly help, much to the chagrin of his bandmates; especially Frank, who’s such a clean freak he has a fucking MAGICAL ability to find a shower in the middle of nowhere._

_Gerard steps back from the speaker, cocking his hip out as he pouts and poses through the next couple of lines, enjoying the scream of the crowd as he licks his palm, batting his eyelashes at the fans before blowing them a kiss. He turns slightly, noticing Frank is close to him with a dangerous fucking GLINT in his eyes. Gerard knows that look, he knows it means Frank is up to something. Gerard keeps an eye on the younger man as he sings the next line, shaking his hair out of his face._

_Gerard arches his back, really stretching as he screams. Frank snatches the opportunity and jogs over to him, still playing, before kicking his best friend in the BALLS. HARD. Frank runs back to his spot, laughing out loud as Gerard stumbles across stage towards him, turning his pain-filled moans into loud screams and moans that the crowd goes fucking wild for._


End file.
